vandilize_wiki_articlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Screechy
Screech is a type of verbal abuse that is done by Four. It is generally done when Four is prompted to speak. The term was at first coined by X, when telling Four to stop screeching. In Fortunate Ben, however, everyone refers to it as the "the screech". Effects Generally, the screech is a loud, earsplitting sound that causes some effects on the victim. These symptoms include: * Dizziness * Fainting * Paralysis * Confusions * Stuns * Violent Shaking * Death (Sometimes) * Deafness (Possibly) The victim generally recovers shortly. Victims : *Screeched outside BFB : †Killed by Screech : ‡Screeched from Love Hearts : §Screeched in ear : ~Screeched by Audio Recorder : #Screeched, but got no effect : (if there is more than one category for a character‘s screech moment, put the first one, then a comma next to it, right next to the comma on the right, put the other category. Ex: ~,#) Names * Screechy (X) * The Screech (Pen, Lollipop) Trivia * Four's screech itself is from Freesound (a sound database that anyone can upload and download), available under the Creative Commons Zero License. Here is the link to the uncut sound. * X is currently the victim who have been screeched most often, being screeched three times. ** Clock, Lollipop, Pen, and Tree were screeched at the second-most amount of times, at 2. * Donut was the first contestant to be screeched at by Four. ** Coincidentally, he later became a host. * Bracelety is currently the only eliminated contestant to have been screeched at. ** She's also the only contestant who have been screeched at the same time as X. * Match is the only contestant to be screeched at outside a BFB episode. ** She is also the first person screeched at in 2018. * Love Hearts are performed when Four screeches in excitement or when he loves something related to him. They are used in Today's Very Special Episode. * Canonically speaking, Woody and Pen are the only original BFDI contestants to have been screeched at. * Pen is the first contestant to ask for a screech, although he chose it over an insult from X * Pillow is the first (and possibly only) person who has been killed by a screech. ** Her death, however, might not have been from the screech itself, as Four was clawing at her when she tried to suffocate him while he was screeching. * Four has screeched in every episode he has appeared in, as Pillow in BFB 1, Clock in BFB 2, Woody in BFB 3, Eraser in BFB 4, Lollipop in BFB 5, and Yellow Face in BFB 6. * In Fortunate Ben, when Caedmon Johnson A.K.A SuperScratchKat animates Four screeching at Pen, the movement of Four's mouth, it looks like a Bird, therefore being called the Bird Screech. * It will probably destroy your eardrums if you hear the screeching, because we don't know how loud it is. * In Questions Answered, Donut was affected by a recorded screech. ** This confirms that the screech can still affect a contestant even when it's just a recording of it. ** The audio recorded version may only work on certain contestants, because Saw was not affected by it.